The Diary of Tweek Tweak (Bunny,Style,Creek YaoiMpreg)
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Dear Diary, I didn't know it, but It turns out I am pregnant! Me and Craig are gonna be parents! I'm scared, I don't want a baby coming out of my asshole! No, I'm angry! Craig got me knocked up! I hope Craig won't be mad at me. I hope he doesn't leave me! Oh god, please tell me he'll pay child support! Ah! I'm going to die! Read Tweek's Diary, and follow him through his pregnancy.


The Diary of Tweek Tweak

* * *

Dear Diary, I have some exciting news! I'm pregnant! I'm finally gonna be a mommy, my dream! And Craig's gonna be a daddy! Yep, you guessed it. Tweek mpreg. Follow Tweek through his pregnancy, read his diary, and basically... experience all of the drama in South Park. Creek, Style, and Bunny.

* * *

6/23/12

_Dear Diary, today, I got some huge news. I didn't know it, but... It turns out, I could become pregnant. And I am pregnant! Me and Craig are gonna be parents! I'm so happy, I'm literally crying. But I'm also scared, I don't want a baby coming out of my asshole! No, no, I'm angry! Craig got me knocked up! I don't know what I am. I feel a mix of emotions. I hope Craig won't be mad at me. I hope he doesn't leave me! Oh god, please tell me he'll pay child support! I'm broke! I'm going to die! Okay, I need to calm down. But dude I just can't help it! Anyways, I just got done taking a pregnancy test. It was hard holding the stick and holding my wiener at the same time, but at least it's done and over with. I hope childbirth isn't painful. I hope I don't miscarry! What if I die!? I'm to young to die! I don't wanna die! Oh sweet Jesus tell me I won't die! I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but I'm hoping for a boy, and Craig's always been hoping for a baby boy as well. I guess we'll have to wait and see! Anyways, I just can't wait to meet my new baby! I'm going to tell everyone, so bye!_

Tweek loosened his grip on the book and put it in the drawer of his bedside table. He popped his fingers and put his pen on the bed. He shook nervously as he ran outside, holding the pregnancy test in his tiny hands. Outside were his old schoolmates. It was a normal picnic for them. They always stayed in touch, since they still lived in South Park together. They were like one big inseparable family. "C-Craig!" he squeaked, and his lover stood and walked up to him. "Hm? What?" Craig looked into Tweek's soft green eyes. Tweek shakily handed Craig the positive test, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he began to jump up and down like a little girl who got her barbie doll dream house on Christmas. Tweek slightly smiled, taking that was a sign that Craig wasn't gonna leave him. He watched as Craig finally just exploded and lost it. "I'm gonna be a father!" he cried out, making everyone stare at him. Tweek held up the pregnancy test and everyone got all excited. They began to clap and cheer, with an exception of Eric Cartman. "What's the big deal? Who wants an annoying crying butt baby?" he mumbled, and crossed his arms.

"Cartman, can't you ever be happy for someone?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jew!" he grumbled. "Grow the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle responded quickly. "Guys, shut up." Stan mumbled as he tried to hear Tweek talk over all the excited chatter. "Everyone shut up! Damn..." Craig growled, and everyone was silent. "I-I.. Ahh!" Tweek shook, and felt nervous around so many people. "Everyone get away from him." Craig demanded, and everyone obeyed, taking their seats on the ground. The group watched as the couple whispered to each other quietly for a while, then Tweek went back inside. Craig sat back down on the ground, and it was totally silent. "What was that all about? ... If you don't mind me asking." Token stated as he looked over at him. Craig shook his head. "He just doesn't feel well. You all should go home.." Craig stood up, and everyone exchanged glances. "Bye guys." he said aloud as he made his way back into his house, shutting the door behind him.

He heard Tweek throwing up, and ran to him. "Holy shit man!" He exclaimed, and grimaced a bit. Tweek whimpered and hyperventilated He was going to have a seizure if he was kept at his high temperature. The tiny blonde panted harshly. "F-f-fuck.." he whined. "It's okay," Craig soothed and helped him up to his feet. He led him into their bedroom, and tucked him in. He turned a fan on high, and brought a trash can into the room. He sat it next to the bed in case Tweek did get sick again. "I'll go get you a water." Craig exited the room and Tweek whined into the pillow. "I hate this.." he buried his face into the soft fabric. Craig returned, and handed the glass of cold water to Tweek. Tweek chugged it down and let out a sigh of content, the horrible burning feeling in his throat fading away. "Tweek.. I'm so sorry." Craig frowned, actually feeling sympathy. Tweek was just so small and fragile... he could just fall to pieces. The hyperactive blonde had absolutely no pain tolerance. A small tummy ache would make him beg for god to kill him, so he wouldn't feel the pain. Craig only hoped things would get at least slightly better for them. For Tweek.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed my new story. Please take a tiny second and leave a review telling me if you like it or don't like it, or what you think about it. Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, and review! I wub wu!


End file.
